vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ricard Highwind
Summary Ricard Highwind is the playable character in Final Fantasy II and was the last surviving Dragoon of Deist. Ricard was on a mission to seek the Ultima Tome to defeat the Palamecian Empire, but a Leviathan swallowed up his ship. He meets Firion and his party when they get swallowed up by the same Leviathan, and they work together to escape. Afterward, they journey to the tower of Mysidia and obtain the Ultima Tome and helps the party defeat Emperor Mateus in the Cyclone. But then he sacrifices himself to save Firon, Maria, Guy, and Leon and faces the Emperor of Hell alone; losing his life in the process. He unites with Minwu and his party in Soul of Rebirth where they journey to fight against the Emperor of Heaven. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C Name: Ricard Highwind Origin: Final Fantasy II Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Dragoon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Magic, Barrier Creation, Adept with numerous weapons and styles of combat, Elemental Manipulation (of the Fire, Darkness, Ice, Holy, and lightning variety), Teleportation and Dimensional BFR (via Teleport and Warp latter capable of sending the targets to the void), Life and Magic absorption (via Drain and Osmose respectively), Matter Manipulation (via Flare), Status Effect Inducement (via Stun and Blind), Statistics Reduction (via Curse), Soul Manipulation (Was capable of interacting with and killing souls), Death Manipulation (via Death), Rage Power (via Berserk), Statistics Amplification (via Blink, Protect, Shell, and Wall), Size Manipulation (via Mini), Power Nullification (via Silence), Durability Negation (via Swap), Petrification (via Break), Transmutation (in the form of transforming others into a regular toad), Poison Manipulation (in the form of Scourge), Mind Manipulation (in the forms of Confuse, Fear, Fog, and Sleep), Time Manipulation (in the forms of Haste, Slow, and Stop), Healing (Mid-Low via Regeneration scale, in the forms of Cure and Life), Resistant to the following: Fire, Ice, Thunder, Poison, Perception Manipulation, Paralysis, Power Nullification, Time Manipulation, Petrification, Transmutation, Size, Curse, Fear, Memory Manipulation, Sleep, and Death (the Ribbon allows the user to resist all forms of elements and status ailments) Attack Potency: Moon level (Fought and defeated the Heaven form of Emperor Mateus) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can ride adult wyverns with ease, kept up with the party against Mateus) Lifting Strength: Class M (Should be comparable to Josef) Striking Strength: Moon Class (The party is shown capable of harming Dark Emperor Mateus with physical attacks) Durability: Moon level (Can survive a direct hit from the Emperor's Starfall XVI, which is stronger than the Starfall X done by the Hell avatar) Stamina: Very High Range: Extended human melee range with staves/swords/spears/axes/etc, tens of meters with long bow, likely tens to hundreds of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Various lances, swords, axes, bows, and most notable Wyvern Lance. Intelligence: Above Average. As a Dragoon, Ricard can communicate with wyverns very fluently. He's also exceptionally skilled at both flying wyverns and fighting. Weaknesses: None notable Note: Little canon information is available in regards to what magic the party may or may not possess. Thus, it is up to the thread maker to specify what sort of magic, if any, Ricard has at his disposal at the start of a match. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire:' Ricard casts fire on the target. *'Blizzard:' Ricard casts ice on the target. *'Thunder:' Ricard casts lightning on the target. *'Scourge:' Ricard poisons his target. *'Drain:' Ricard saps some health from the victim and gains some health back. *'Osmose:' Same as Drain, except it's for magic instead of health. *'Flare:' A non-elemental spell that deals damage to the target by setting off a fusion reaction. *'Sleep:' Ricard puts his target to sleep. *'Stun:' Ricard paralyzes his target. *'Stop:' Ricard freezes his target in place, preventing them from moving for a certain amount of time. *'Confuse:' Ricard's target goes wild and attacks everything they see, including themselves. *'Blind:' Ricard casts darkness upon the enemy to prevent them from seeing. *'Curse:' Ricard debuffs his target's attack and defense. *'Toad:' Ricard turns his target into a toad. *'Break:' Ricard petrifies his target. *'Death:' Ricard casts a spell that instantly kills the target. *'Warp:' Ricard banishes his target into another dimension, or teleports himself away. *'Berserk:' Ricard enrages his target, increasing their attack power exponentially. *'Haste:' Ricard speeds time around him, making him faster than before. *'Aura:' Ricard makes the target very effective against certain types of creatures. *'Cure:' Ricard heals his target. *'Life:' Ricard revives his target. *'Esuna:' Ricard cures any status ailments on his target. *'Barrier:' Ricard casts a spell on himself to make himself resistant to matter, fire, mind, lightning, death, poison, body, and ice magic. *'Blink:' Ricard increases the evasion of the target *'Protect:' Ricard increases the defense of the target. *'Shell:' Ricard increases the magic defense of the target. *'Dispel:' Ricard removes protective barriers from the target. *'Mini:' Ricard shrinks his target *'Silence:' Ricard makes the target unable to use magic by silencing them. *'Fog:' Ricard inflicts amnesia on the opponent. *'Slow:' Ricard slows time around his opponent, making them slower. *'Swap:' Ricard swaps his health and magic with his target. *'Fear:' Ricard makes his opponent fearful to the point that they'll run away from battle. *'Holy:' Ricard casts holy magic on the target. After beating the Arcane Labyrinth dungeon, Ricard can potentially have access to either Revive or Destroy, the respective ultimate magics in the White and Black Magic school, respectively, but he cannot possess both. *'Revive:' Ricard casts the ultimate white magic, bringing his enemies and allies back to full health, reviving them at the cost of all his magic power. *'Destroy:' Ricard casts the ultimate black magic, bringing his enemies and allies destruction, eliminating all but the most powerful enemies and himself, at the cost of all his magic power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Holy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Matter Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Death Users Category:Rage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Size Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Fear Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 5